1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a terminal crimping machine comprising crimping beds and crimping dies which cooperate with each other to crimp terminals against or onto wires cut to predetermined lengths and having their insulation stripped from their cut ends.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional, in a continuous terminal crimping machine wires cut to predetermined lengths and having their insulations stripped from their ends, are gripped by wire transfer units and fed to a plurality of terminal crimping units for continuously crimping terminals. The wires are transferred at a given distance above the terminals placed on the crimping beds of the terminal crimping units so that the wires may not collide with any terminals present along th path of travel of the wires. Under these circumstances, if the wires are transferred at the end of the machine with excessive bends remaining in the wires, these excessively bent wires are in danger of being caught by the terminal crimping units at the end of the machine of even if the wires are successfully transferred, the after-treatment of the terminal-crimped, excessively bent wires is troublesome and the products become unsightly, detracting from their marketable value. Further, there has heretofore been a device wherein upon completion of the terminal crimping, the wires are bent upward by guides to correct their bends, but such a device is complicated.